This invention relates to the field of reminder devices or dosage indicators for medicine and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a dosage indicator suitable for mounting on a container, such as a medicine or pill bottle, and serving to provide a reminder or temporary record of the date medicine was last taken or is next due.
When required to take medicine on a particular schedule, many people have a problem remembering when the medicine was last taken or is next due. This is often a matter of serious concern depending upon the circumstances and the medication involved. A good example is the use of oral insulin pills which must be taken on a regular daily schedule. Serious health effects can be encountered if more than one pill is taken each day. Adverse effects are also encountered if a pill is not taken each day as required. It is thus not uncommon for persons who take medication on a daily schedule to worry about whether or not they have taken their medication.
One common approach is to keep a paper record, such as on a calendar or otherwise. This approach often proves inadequate, however, as it requires the separate step of marking the calendar or other record separate and apart from handling the medicine container.
It is therefore of utmost importance to provide hospitals, pharmacies, and individuals with a simple, economical and easy to manipulate dosage indicator or reminder. It is also important to have the aforementioned dosage indicator handy for use by travelers as well as for use by office personnel during the administrations of various medications.
Several attempts have been made in the prior art to provide such a device. These devices have usually suffered, however, from one or more shortcomings, including requiring special containers, being elaborate and expensive, and being susceptible of being misread. Furthermore, these prior art devices are structurally different and comparably less effective than the instant invention.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved dosage indicator for reminding the user of the time when medicine was last taken or is next due.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dosage indicator that is susceptible of being read accurately and clearly understood.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dosage indicator that ensures that an accurate record will be kept of when medication was last taken or is next due.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dosage indicator that is suitable for replacing the traditional cap of a pill bottle.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dosage indicator that is esthetically pleasing, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.